Massage maison
by A Nosebleeding Serial Shipper
Summary: Maître Panda rentre chez lui, il souffre de courbatures. John décide de le soulager, un massage qui risque de prendre une merveilleuse tournure... [Lemon Yoi John/Maître Panda] C'est le premier os de ce pairing, et comment j'ai inventé ce pairing? Disons que j'ai une imagination... *prend du LSD* débordante! Merci à Smallbluepanda pour ce fabuleux fanart! :3 *keur*


JE SAIS, ça fait des ampouuules que j'ai pas posté sur mon compte... (lustres, ampoules, tu vois le lien? *rire de trisomique* /SBAFF/)

J'ai presque battu Antoine Daniel! À vrai dire, pour LTQP, c'est pas que j'avais un syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai le résumé de chaque chapitre écrit, mais j'sais pas, je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire, j'avais plus trop la motivation.  
Du coup je me suis mise en pause pour éviter d'écrire à contre-cœur et de faire de la merde par conséquent.

Franchement je sais pas quand est-ce que ça me revenir, mais pour être averti, suivez moi sur Twitter –  Pandiicoorne – ou sur fanfiction pour être averti(e) si ça me revient subitement ^^.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Cet os contient des scènes de sexes explicites qui sont susceptibles de choquer les plus sensibles/jeunes. Si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas lire cet os.

 **DISCLAIMER:** John et Maitre Panda ne m'appartiennent pas, se sont les propriétés respectives de Mark Gatiss, créateur de l'univers de la série de Sherlock – Je vous conseille de la voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle est grandiose *^* – et de Mathieu Sommet. Par conséquent je me dispose à supprimer la phalange (os, phalange, tu vois où j'veux en venir? *rire d'attardée* /SBAFF/) si ça dérange l'un d'eux.

 **SHOUTOUT:** C'est **SmallBluePanda** –  flocons323 sur Twitter – qui a dessiné le fanart illustrant l'os. Elle m'a également apporté moult – Que ce mot est laid xD *Chaque jour, 23 mots se suicident, soyons contre la discrimination des mots /SBAFF/* – d'idée, et je la remercie 3.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _Douce soirée_**

Un soir frais d'automne, à Londres, Maître Panda, un chanteur de bar rentrait chez lui.

\- Je suis rentré! Annonça-t-il en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Il déambula dans le couloir, avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher dans laquelle il aperçut son amant qui répondait au nom de John. Il était dans leur lit, au chaud sous la couette en lisant un roman qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux de la journée.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà rentré? Demanda-t-il en se déchaussant, agréablement surpris.  
Sherlock t'as donné un moment de répit?

\- Lui, m'en donner? Il ricana ironiquement.  
Non, il s'est organisé des vacances en amoureux en Corse avec Moriarty.

\- Ah, le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir à la maison, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

Maître Panda le rejoint sous la couette, mais à peine il s'allongea qu'il poussa un couinement de douleur.

\- Ça va? Demanda John.

\- C'est mon dos, j'ai des courbatures horribles, il se rassit.

\- Attend.

Le médecin se rapprocha de l'homme en kigurumi et commença à le masser, ce dernier poussa un râle de soulagement.

\- C'est bien comme ça?

\- Parfait.

John sourit et continua, passant ses mains des épaules jusqu'au bas de ses reins et appuya fermement, sentant les muscles du chanteur se tendre et ce détendre à chaque mouvement.

Maître Panda, plus que soulagé, lui demanda:

\- Mais nom de dieu, où est-ce que tu as appris à masser aussi bien?

\- Durant un stage en Thaïlande.

Tout en continuant ce geste sur le dos de son amant qui devenait presque mécanique, John passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule de Maître Panda et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel il répondit volontiers. Le possesseur du kigurumi se retourna vers l'ancien soldat qui s'assit justement à califourchon sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

\- Tu n'as plus mal? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

L'absence de réponse lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de massage mais d'autre chose à présent.

Il arrêta donc de le masser et déboutonna lentement le kigurumi du Panda tout en passant ses mains sur le torse du chanteur, passant par les deux boutons roses chaire et durcis qui firent discrètement gémir le chanteur.

Cet homme en question lui enleva son pull et déboutonna son pantalon et laissa traîner sa langue çà et là sur son torse et mordillait son lobe d'oreille. John était par dessus Maître Panda, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes tandis que ce dernier caressait sa peau laiteuse parsemée de grain de beautés.

Maître Panda détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant, et le regarda, lui et ses yeux marrons chatoyants.

\- Je voudrais que tu...

\- Oui, je sais, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Leurs lèvres se sellèrent de nouveau, dans un échange bien plus érotique et langoureux que le précédent. Tous les deux enlevèrent le boxer l'autre, laissant paraître leurs érections que l'on pouvait déjà distinguer à travers leurs sous-vêtements.

John approcha sa main de l'intimité de son amant et y introduit lentement un doigt, puis deux. Voyant la légère grimace qu'il abordait, il caressa son érection, ce qui ne laissa pas Maître Panda de marbre puisqu'il poussa un râle de plaisir. Ce dernier lui déposa un suçon au cou, mordillant sa peau diaphane.

Une fois son amant préparé, il retira ses doigts et s'introduit en Maître Panda, tous deux gémirent en cœur.

\- John, vas-vas-y, demanda-t-il en bégayant sous l'effet de l'excitation qui le dominait.

Il imprima à coup de hanches des va-et-viens au début lents, pour aller en crescendo.

Tous leur sens étaient en éveil, pourtant ils ne faisaient guère attention aux bruits de trafic, de klaxons ou aux lumières des réverbères, tous venus de l'extérieur. Ils n'entendaient plus le bébé du dessous qui criait ou le couple du dessus qui s'engueulait et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à balancer de la vaisselle. Non, la seule chose que leur sens percevaient était le frottement de leur peaux brûlantes, la fusion de leurs lèvres, l'ambiance étant animée et rythmée par leur respiration bruyante, saccadée et rapide, accompagnée de glapissements et de murmures, et leurs odeurs corporelles se mêlant à leur parfums enivrants, cet instant de bonheur et de pur extase.

L'excitation des deux hommes fut à son apogée jusqu'à éclater. John se libéra en Maître Panda tandis que celui-ci planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui grimaça légèrement avant de jaillir sur son torse. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et sentit deux mains frémissantes et moites se poser autour de son cou. À les voir ainsi, transpirants, à bout de souffle et les cheveux en pétard, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient fait une partie de basket, sauf que leur partie de jambes en l'air semblait plus plaisante qu'une partie de basket.

Le chanteur déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de John avant de se rallonger et qu'il ne s'endorment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le lemon, des conseils, des remarques tout ça en review pour que je puisse m'améliorer, parce que c'est le premier que poste ^^.  
A la prochaine! :D


End file.
